


Who is he? (Cursed Sheith Week-Popular Memes)

by Abarebanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cursed Sheith Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarebanana/pseuds/Abarebanana
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Who is he? (Cursed Sheith Week-Popular Memes)

It’s a casual day at the shop, not too many customers to overwhelm but not too little to slack off. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and freshly baked muffins fills the air. The door chimes and you welcome the new customer to the shop. Looking up he catches your eye; a beautiful man with thick and silky hair that cascades down his face and neck, unique features and lovely eyes.

  
He greets kindly but reserved, orders a basic breakfast set and gives the name Keith before he stands at the receiving counter until his order is ready. Once you call his name he thanks you, collects his items and swiftly walks away. Going back to your duties, awaiting the chance to speak to him a moment presents itself. Your co-worker has returned and it's breaktime now. As you take your apron off and have a chance to glance at the seating area, he’s gone.

  
Quickly, as to not miss this chance, you open the door and look around as he comes into view at the end of the street. He lights a cigarette and turns around, back facing you. In big bold lettering on his loose Tee reads, “GET OFF MY DICK (UNLESS YOU’RE SHIRO)” all dreams are shattered. Who is this Shiro to be attached to this beautiful man named Keith?? Just then out of a car comes a absolute unit. His thonking honkers so massive his badonker wonker so large like a that of a god. Keith absolutely brightens at the sight of him, extinguishes his fresh cigarette and happily runs to the new man “Shiro!!” He yells happily. Keith runs and jumps into his lovers arms. They immediately start smooching as if nobody is watching, truly a match made in heaven those two.


End file.
